


The Adventures of Yeti Styles

by Cheshire_Cat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Yeti Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeti Styles is lonely, so he sets out to find himself a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Yeti Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random and pretty different from what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it! Based on the Yeti Styles/Field Mouse Louis idea thing originally by [yetistyles](http://yetistyles.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so all credit for that goes to her.

Once upon a time there was a young yeti named Yeti Styles.  He was big and tall and covered with fur, as most yeti are, and he lived in a cave, as most yeti do.  But Yeti Styles, unlike most yeti, was not happy.  Yeti Styles was lonely.  Every time Yeti Styles tried to say hello to someone (because that was how you made friends, as far as he understood), they would run away screaming.

“It’s a yeti!” they would shriek.  “Run, before it eats you!”

And before Yeti Styles could say, “Good morning,” everyone would be gone.  Yeti Styles did not want to eat anyone.  All he wanted to do was make friends.  But Yeti Styles had no friends, and so he was sad.

One day, Yeti Styles decided that he had had enough.  He was tired of being sad and he was tired of being lonely.  He was going to leave his cave and go out into the world and he was going to find himself a friend.  So he packed himself a knapsack full of food and locked the door to his cave (all respectable caves have doors, and all respectable doors have locks), and he set out to find himself a friend.

Yeti Styles walked and walked and walked and walked, until he could walk no further.  He passed through two towns, one village, and one small bus station, but everyone he saw ran away screaming and did not want to be his friend.  Finally, Yeti Styles sat down beside a large, sunny meadow to look at his map and eat a snack.  If he couldn’t find any friends here, Yeti Styles thought, eating his biscuit, then maybe he would try in a different direction.

Suddenly Yeti Styles paused.  From below him in the grass there came a small, insistent squeaking sound.  He looked down between his feet to see a field mouse twitching its whiskers at him.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” said the mouse. “I’m Louis. Who are you?”

Yeti Styles reached down and cupped Louis the Field Mouse in his enormous yeti paw, lifting him up closer to his face.

“I’m Yeti Styles,” he said slowly. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

“No,” said the mouse. “I’m not afraid of anything!”

“Not even yeti?”  Yeti Styles asked.  Louis shook his head.

“Not even yeti.  May I have some of your biscuit?”

Yeti Styles looked at the half-eaten biscuit in his other paw.

“All right,” he said, bringing it over so Louis could nibble on it.

“Thank you,” said the mouse.  He looked at Yeti Styles’ map. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find a friend,” Yeti Styles said gravely.

“Will it be an adventure?” asked the mouse, his ears perking up.  The yeti cocked his head, thinking.

“Maybe,” he said.

“I’ll come with you, then,” said Louis, drawing himself up (the effect was minimal, because he was very small, but Yeti Styles appreciated it nonetheless).  “You may need some protection.  And you have biscuits.”

“Are you sure?” asked Yeti Styles.

“Yes,” said Louis the Field Mouse.  “Don’t worry.  I don’t eat very much.”

Yeti Styles considered for a minute, then said,

“All right then.  You can ride on my shoulder.”

He lifted Louis up and put him on his shoulder.  Louis nestled into his fur and Yeti Styles packed up his knapsack.

“There’s a farmhouse down the road,” Louis the Field Mouse said, pointing with his nose. “Maybe you can find a friend there.”

So Yeti Styles set off down the road, still hopeful.

When Yeti Styles arrived at the farmhouse, the farmer and his family had locked themselves in their cellar, because they saw the yeti coming and they did not want to be eaten.

“You see?” Yeti Styles said sadly.  “Everyone is afraid of me.”

“That’s rude!” Louis the Field Mouse squeaked.  “They don’t even know you.”

Yeti Styles sighed.  Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“What?” asked Louis.

“That, in the tree,” Yeti Styles said.  Louis the Field Mouse leaned forward, peering where Yeti Styles pointed.

“I think it’s a cat,” he said.  Yeti Styles walked over to the tree, and sure enough, sitting up in the branches of the tree was a cat.

“Hello,” said Yeti Styles.  “I’m Yeti Styles, and this is Louis the Field Mouse. Who are you?”

“I’m Zayn,” said the cat.

“Why are you in that tree?” asked Yeti Styles.

“Well,” said Zayn the Cat, “I chased a bird up here, but now it’s flown away, and I don’t know how to get back down.”

“Why not climb down the way you climbed up?” asked Louis.

“I only know how to climb up things,” Zayn said.  “Not how to climb down.”

“I’m sorry,” Yeti Styles said.

“Can you help me?” the cat asked.  “You’re very tall.  You could lift me down.”

Yeti Styles reached and reached and reached, but Zayn was just a _little bit_ too high.

“I can’t reach you,” he said.  “Can you jump?”

“Jump?!” the cat said.  “I’m too high!”

“But you’ll land on your feet,” said Louis. “Don’t cats always land on their feet?”

“Maybe,” Zayn the Cat said.  “I’ve never tried.  I’m afraid of heights.”

He peered towards the ground, then hissed and held on tighter to the branch.

“Don’t worry,” said Yeti Styles. “I’ll catch you.”

The cat looked doubtful.

“What if you miss?”

“I won’t miss,” Yeti Styles said confidently.  “I can catch you.”

“On the count of three?” offered Louis the Field Mouse.  Zayn thought for a moment, then nodded nervously.

“Okay,” he said. “On three.”

Yeti Styles counted slowly in his deep yeti voice: “One…two…three!” On three, Zayn the Cat leapt from the tree with a yowl, right into the yeti’s outstretched paws.  Yeti Styles set him down gently on the ground, and Zayn looked up at him.

“Thank you, Yeti Styles,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” said the yeti, beaming.

“Where are you going?” asked the cat.

“I’m going to find a friend,” said Yeti Styles. “I don’t have any.”

“That’s terrible!” said Zayn. Everyone should have a friend. Let me come with you. Maybe I can help.”

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” asked Yeti Styles. “I’m a yeti.”

“No,” said the cat. “I’m only afraid of heights.  And water,” he added with a shiver. “But not yeti.  Besides, you helped me. Can I come with you?”

“All right,” said Yeti Styles, and Louis the Field Mouse agreed.  So Zayn the Cat followed along beside Yeti Styles as he continued on his quest.

After a while, the little band came upon a small schoolhouse. Yeti Styles had to duck his head when he went into the classroom because he was so tall.

“Where is everybody?” he asked.  The school was empty.

“It’s Saturday,” said Zayn the Cat.  He leapt up onto a desk and began to wash behind his ears. “There’s no school on Saturday.”

Then, Zayn’s ears perked up, and he turned his head.

“What was that?”

The yeti and the field mouse looked at each other, unsure. They both listened, and then they heard it, too: a faint rustling was coming from over by the window. The three companions went over to find a small cage with a hamster inside, rustling around in his wood shavings. He looked up at them and twitched his nose.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” said Yeti Styles. “I’m Yeti Styles, and this is Zayn the Cat and Louis the Field Mouse. Who are you?”

“I’m Niall,” said the hamster.

“Why are you here on a weekend?” Zayn asked.

“I wouldn’t usually be,” said Niall, “except I think one of the students forgot it was his turn to take me home.”

Yeti Styles opened the cage and lifted the hamster out, placing him on one of the desks.

“That’s awful,” Louis the Field Mouse said.

“It’s all right,” said Niall the Hamster with a small hamster-shrug. “I have food to eat and wood shavings to sleep in. It doesn’t take much else to make me happy.”

The yeti marveled. If only he could be that happy all the time. Maybe he could, he thought, if only he could find a friend. The yeti was briefly sad again, but then he simply renewed his determination to succeed on his quest.

“I’m trying to find a friend,” he said earnestly.

“And we’re helping,” Louis piped up.

“That sounds like fun!” Niall said, sitting up eagerly. “Can I come, too?”

“Wait,” said Yeti Styles, confused. “Are you not afraid of me, either?”

“Nah,” said the hamster.

“Well,” said Yeti Styles, a little surprised, “then you can come with us.” Zayn and Louis agreed, so Niall rode on the yeti’s other shoulder, and they continued on their way.

Presently they arrived at a small park, and Yeti Styles sat down on one of the benches next to a small pond so he could eat his lunch. Some children approached, but they ran away in fright as soon as he tried to speak to them. The yeti tried not to be sad, but it was difficult.

Louis the Field Mouse ate part of a biscuit, while Niall the Hamster devoured a piece of bread bigger than he was. Zayn the Cat was content to lap milk out of the saucer that Yeti Styles found in his knapsack. Yeti Styles ate the ham sandwich that he had packed himself that morning.

As they were eating their lunch, a fierce yipping came from behind them. They turned around just in time to see a puppy chase a red rubber ball until it landed, _splash!_ , in the pond. The puppy stood at the edge of the pond and cocked his head. He dipped his toe into the water, whined at the back of his throat, and backed away.  Then, he caught sight of the four companions on the bench.

“Hello,” he said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Yeti Styles,” said Yeti Styles, “and this is Niall the Hamster, Zayn the Cat, and Louis the Field Mouse. Who are you?”

“I’m Puppy Payne,” said the puppy, wagging his tail.

“Aren’t _you_ afraid of me?” Yeti Styles asked, bewildered.

“No,” said Puppy Payne, running around in a circle to try and catch his tail. “You’re not scary.”

Yeti Styles was confused, but he did not want to be rude, so he only said, “Oh.”

“My ball went into the pond,” said Puppy Payne. “Do you think you can help me get it? I don’t know how to swim.” He looked very embarrassed about this fact.

“Don’t worry,” said Zayn, “I don’t know how to swim, either. I hate water.” Puppy Payne brightened.

“You had better do it, Yeti Styles,” said Niall the Hamster. “Louis and I are too small, and Zayn can’t swim.”

“All right,” said Yeti Styles.  He didn’t really like water, but he wanted to help, so he waded in as far as he could and reached for the ball, picking it up in his huge yeti paw. He brought it back to where Puppy Payne waited eagerly on the bank, his tail wagging.

“Thank you, Yeti Styles!” he said, picking the ball up in his mouth. He began to go back the way he had come, then looked around, confused.

“My owner’s gone,” he said, putting the ball down. “Where did he go?”

“He probably saw me and ran away,” Yeti Styles said sadly. “Everyone runs away from me.”

“Why?” Puppy Payne asked, cocking his head to one side. “You’re not scary. You’re nice.”

“And friendly,” said Niall the Hamster.

“And helpful,” added Zayn the Cat.

“You’re great!” said Louis the Field Mouse reassuringly. “People shouldn’t be afraid of you.”

“But they are,” said Yeti Styles.  He shrugged his huge yeti shoulders. “And none of them want to be my friend.”

“Well, let’s keep looking,” said Louis the Field Mouse. “I’m sure we can find you a friend somewhere.”

“Can I come with you?” asked Puppy Payne. “I want to help you find a friend!”

“All right,” Yeti Styles said, and Niall, Zayn and Louis agreed, so Puppy Payne joined them as they continued walking through the park, and then through the little town, and then another town, until it was time for supper.  Yeti Styles once again shared his food with the others, and then afterwards Puppy Payne showed him how to throw the red rubber ball so that the puppy could go chasing after it, catch it, and bring it back for Yeti Styles to throw again—he called this game “fetch”. Meanwhile, Niall and Louis ran in circles around Zayn, who was trying to take a nap, and who eventually gave up on trying to bat them away.

Eventually, the sun went down and they all went to bed. Yeti Styles looked up at the stars and wished desperately that perhaps tomorrow he could find a friend.

The next day, they had breakfast and then continued on their journey. They had only been walking a little bit before it began to rain. Luckily, there was a treehouse nearby. Yeti Styles carried the others up one by one until they were all inside where it was warm and dry. Puppy Payne shook the water off himself, splattering everybody. Zayn the Cat made sure to stay far away from the door, curling up in the corner for a nap.

“Look!” said Louis the Field Mouse, digging around in the yeti’s knapsack. “You have a deck of cards. We can play a game until the rain stops.” He pushed the deck of cards out with his nose.

“I know a game,” said Niall the Hamster. “It’s called ‘Go Fish’.  I’ve seen the kids play it at school.”

“That sounds fun!” said Puppy Payne. “Teach us!”

Niall nudged Zayn the Cat until he woke up again.

“We’re going to play a game,” he said. “You can sleep later.”

The cat yawned and stretched and came to join them. “All right.”

So the five companions sat in a circle and Niall the Hamster taught them to play “Go Fish”. Yeti Styles liked “Go Fish”, and he liked playing with the others, but he could not help but feel a little dejected, because the rain meant it would be even longer before he could find a friend.

Soon, though, the rain cleared up and the five companions went on their way. They had not gone very far when Yeti Styles realized that he had forgotten his knapsack. He told the others to wait there, and he went back to fetch it.

When Yeti Styles got to the tree, he found a boy climbing down from it carrying the yeti’s knapsack.

“Excuse me,” said Yeti Styles, “I think that’s mine.”

The boy looked at him. “It was in _my_ treehouse.”

“Oh, is that your treehouse?” the yeti said. “I stayed in it during the rainstorm to keep dry.”

“You did?” The boy did not seem pleased. “Yuck, I don’t want a yeti in my treehouse!”

“I’m sorry,” said the yeti earnestly. “Could I please have my knapsack back?”

The boy crossed his arms. “Why?”

“Um,” Yeti Styles said nervously, “I need it. It has all my food in it.”

“What for?” the boy challenged.

“I’m on a quest,” said the yeti. “I’m trying to find a friend.”

The boy burst out laughing.

“You want a friend?!” he said. “You’re a yeti! Yetis don’t _have_ friends!”

He tossed the backpack on the ground and walked away, still laughing. Yeti Styles sat down against the tree and began to cry, covering his face with his big yeti paws. The boy was right. He could never have a friend because he was a yeti, and yeti were not meant to have friends. He would be lonely and sad forever.

“Yeti Styles!”

“Are you okay?”

“What’s wrong, Yeti Styles?”

“Don’t cry!”

The yeti looked up to see Louis the Field Mouse, Zayn the Cat, Niall the Hamster and Puppy Payne all crowded around him. They had come to find him after he didn’t return from getting his knapsack.

“I’ll never find a friend because I’m a yeti and everyone’s afraid of me!” Yeti Styles cried.

“Yeti Styles!” Louis exclaimed. “What do you mean, you’ll never find a friend? _We’re_ your friends!”

The yeti looked up. This was news to him.

“You are?”

“Yeah!” Niall nodded. “Of course we are!”

Yeti Styles sniffled. “I didn’t realize that.”

“Well,” said Puppy Payne matter-of-factly, “what do you think a friend is?”

“A friend is someone who you have fun with who loves you no matter what,” said Yeti Styles confidently (he had taught himself this from various books that he read).

“We do that, don’t we?” said Zayn.

“We have lots of fun!” said Niall, twitching his whiskers eagerly.

“ _And_ we love you no matter what,” said Louis.

Yeti Styles paused to consider this. It had never crossed his mind that perhaps these four creatures _were_ his friends. But when he thought about it, they were right.

Suddenly, Yeti Styles swept the other four up in his big yeti arms, hugging them to his chest. His yeti heart beat with happiness: he had finally found, not just one friend, but _four_. He was the luckiest yeti on earth.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://whyitgrins.tumblr.com) :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
